The Second Chance
by Xaphier
Summary: [Full Summary Inside the Story]The 4 Animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy, are upset because they all miss to entertain the children since the Pizzeria is closed. One night, they wish at a shooting star to give them a second chance. The Princess of the Night heard their and she granted it... (Ratings T for Mild Language that is not suitable for kids)
1. Prolouge - The Second Chance to be Happy

_**~uLynx is my name and bringing a new story is my game. This is a Five nights at Freddy's (FNAF for short) and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (MLP: FIM for short) story! In my opinion, MLP and FNAF is the most craziest crossover. It's my opinion and everyone has their own opinion.**_

_**~Now before we start the story, some of you maybe wondering what is FNAF? Basically, FNAF is a scary game made by Scott Cawthon. You're hired as a security gaurd in a restaurant named Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Your shift will start at 12AM to 6AM. You're objective is pretty simple, survive until 6AM. The Animatronics will try to go inside your Office and capture you. Once they caputure you, you will be forcefully stuff in a suit. There are 4 Animatronics, Bonnie the Rabbit, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate fox, and last but not the least Freddy the Bear.**_

_**~Anorthing, I want to leave a warning for you guys. WARNING: Contains some mild langauges, bad grammars, and other stuff. Now that is done, on with the story!**_

_**`Disclaimer: MLP belongs to Hasbro and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon the game creator`**_

_**SUMMARY:**_** _The 4 Animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy, are upset because they all miss to entertain the children since the Pizzeria is closed. One night, they wish at a shooting star to give them a second chance. The Princess of the Night heard their and she granted it. Now, The 4 Animatronics are in Equestria and they are no longer Animatronics. Instead, they are animals. Join the 4 animals as they learn about Peace, Harmony, and Friendship!_**

_**Prolouge -The Second Chance to be Happy**_

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A magical place for kids ad grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fin comes to life. I don't think so. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is now closed forever for many reasons. Inside of the restaurant are 4 animatronics in a dining table. the dining area is messy. All tables and chairs are scattered everywhere, insects crawling around, and cobwebs on the corners.

"I miss the children" a lavander, animatronic, bipedal bunny with maroon eyes said. It has articulated ears that can bend forward and wears a red bow tie. This Rabbit Animatronic is known as Bonnie the Rabbit who plays a guitar on stage.

"We all miss them Bonnie" a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical shaped head, orange beak, pinkish purple eyes, and black eyebrows said. It wears a white bib that reads "**LET'S EAT!**" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. This Chicken Animatronic is known as Chica the Chicken.

"Aye" a large, animatronic fox with reddish brown, tattered fur said. It has a hook as its right hand, and an eye patch that is folded over his right eye. It wears brown linen pants and its chest is ripped in some places. It also has broken lower jaw. This Fox Animatronic is known as Foxy the Pirate Fox.

"It's useless... We will be here for the rest of our animatronic lives. We will rust in here, nothing to do except remember the times we had with the children" a brown animatronic bear said. This Animatronic bear is known as Freddy Fazbear. The children's favorite animatronic bear.

"I wish Mike was here so we can play with someone" Bonnie said. The other Animatronics sighed and nodded. They really miss to perform on stage for the children. They miss the screams of joy of the children. They especially miss the smiles of the children's faces. They all stand up and went to the door that leads to the entrance. They approach the window and look up in the sky. They sky is dark meaning its night. Stars are twinkling brightly and the moon slowly glow.

The Animatronics sighed again. Bonnie looks up to see a shooting star. "Hey guys, guys! Look a shooting star!" Bonnie said. The other animatronic looks up. They see a shooting star. "What about it?" Chica asked. "I heard one children said that If anyone wishes on a Shooting Star, there is a possiblity that your wish will come true!" Bonnie said with happiness. "Wish eh? Well what we watin fawr? Let's get on with the wish" Foxy said. All of them close their eyes and start to make a wish.

The Animatronics have one wish. A wish that will make them happy. And that is to give them a second chance. _ 'We wish... We could have a second chance! Another chance is all we ask!' _The Animatronics chanted in their electronic minds. The Animatronics waited. 10 minutes have passed and nothing happened. They all sighed. There goes their chance to be happy again. They all go back to the restaurant. They didn't even notice that the start begins to glow bright.

_**~In another place...**_

The princess of the night or also known as Princess Luna is on the balcony of the castle. She is staring at the night sky. "Something bothering you Lulu?" a voice asked. The princess turns around to see her sister. Luna looks back the sky again before speaking "Nothing Sister. Why art thou sleeping in the bedroom?" Luna asked. "I want to check you to see if you are ok" Her sister said. "We are fine dear Sister. We are admiring the night sky" Luna said. "Is that so? Well then, I guess you are fine. I am going back to bed" Her sister said before turning around. "If something is bothering you, do not be afraid to approach me" Her sistar said before going to her bedroom.

Luna sighed before she continue to stare at the night sky. Suddenly, she can hear 4 robot voices. Luna turns her head to the left see one star seems to glow. "We wish..." a voice said "We wish... We could have a second chance! Another chance is all we ask!". Luna felt pity. She could feel grief. Luna's horn begins to glow in a color of moderate cobalt blue. She suddenly disappeared in a flash.

_**~Back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**_

The shooting star begins to glow even brighter. Suddenly, the shooting star stopz and flies its way to the Pizzeria. The shooting star goes inside the entrance door and catiously peeks at door that leads to the dining room. The 4 Animatronics are sitting on the floor and all of them are staring at the ceiling. If you look closely at the star, you will see a face. It's Princess Luna's Face. The Princess of the Night felt pity at the Animatronics. She close her eyes. A tear escaped on the Princess' eyes. _ 'Do not worry. For I shall help thee. Thou wish is my command' _Luna said softly. Her horn begins to glow in a color of moderate cobalt blue color.

The 4 Animatronics notice the glow. They all stand up and begins to shake with fear. "W-what is happening?" Bonnie asked fearfully. "Arr... Isn't that the star we chanted our wish mateys?" Foxy asked. "Foxy's right!" Freddy said. The bright color begins to glow even brighter illumanting almost everything in the room. Foxy runs towards behind the curtains of pirate cove. suddenly, a flash occured inside the pizzeria and the light is now gone. The 4 Animatronics are now gone along with the star.

_**~In another place...**_

Deep inside a dark forest are 4 animals. One purple bunny with long ears and has a red bow on the neck, a yellow chicken, a scarlet fox with an eyepach on the right eyes, and finally a brown bear laying on the ground. All of the begins to groan. They slowly open their eyes. Once their eyes are wide open, they stand up and begins to look around. They could see trees and bushes. "W-Where... Are we?" the Rabbit asked. The Rabbit put its left paw on its neck. "Why is my voice like this?" the Rabbit asked again. Then, the Rabbit raise its left paw. The Rabbit can see purple fur. The Rabbit begins to hyperventilate.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH"

_~~To Be Continued_

**_~That is the end of the Prolouge! Hope you guys enjoy the Prolouge. I sure hope that there aren't any grammatical errors. Chapter 1 will be up ASAP! Nice reviews are appreciated._**

**_~I know that everyone will ask what will they look like when they are animals. I'm going to describe them to since I can't find a picutre of them as animals. Ok first of all Bonnie. He has a purple fur, pink eyes and has red bow on it's neck. He also has long ears. Chica is yellow chicken without it's bib. she has orange legs and blue eyes. Foxy is a scarlet fox. He has an eyepatch on his right eyes and still has the hook on his left paw. He still has the brown linen pants. He has blue eyes like Chica. He chest have scratche in some places. Freddy is a brown bear with blue eyes. The 4 of them is as tall as The mane6_**

**_~That's it for today. I'll see you on the at the next night-er- Chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

~_**WARNING:**__** This Chapter contains Mild Languages that is not suitable for Children. Plase note that Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for anything. If a child or your child learns how to speak bad words, that is your problem.**_

_**~uLynx here to bring you Chapter 1 of the story! Before reading the story, please read the warning below. Anyways, on to the story and I'll see you guys at the bottom!**_

_**`Disclaimer: MLP is owned by Hasbro and FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon the game creator.**_

_**Chapter 1 - The Arrival**_

"W-What happened to me!?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie can't believe what he is seeing. He transformed into a Rabbit. His voice is no longer an Animatronic voice. He rubbed his eyes with his paws. He looks at his body again. Nothing changed.

"I think we've transformed" Chica said. She also can't believe what she is seeing. She transformed into a Chicken. Her voice is no longer Animatronic and her bib is gone. She also have a slender body and also breast.

"What do you think happened guys?" Chica asked the rest. The rest didn't answer because they are too busy admiring their new bodies. Chica sighed. "GUYS!" Chica shouted getting everyone's attention. "What do you think happened?" Chica asked again. Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy put their left paw on their chin and begins to think what are just happened. After a few minutes, Bonnie raised his left arm. "Oh oh! I got it!" Bonnie said as he bounce up and down very eager to tell his theory.

"Yes Bonnie?" Chica asked pointing Bonnie. "I think the star granted our wish. I mean, come on! The star went inside the Restaurant and glowed brightly meaning that the star we wished at granted our wish!" Bonnie said.

"You have a point there Bonnie. Any other ideas how on earth we got here?" Chica asked. Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy stayed silent. Chica sighed. "Then it's official. Bonnie's answer is the one we got" Chica said

"Now that is covered... Where are we?" Freddy asked. All of them begins to look around. All they could see are bunch of trees and bushes. "Arrg... It seems that we are in a forest mateys" Foxy said. Suddenly they heard a roar. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy are starting shake fearfully. "W-what the heck is that?" Bonnie asked

"Arrg... It's a roar and it seems that it's near. Keep your eyes open mateys!" Foxy said. They the roar again but this time, it's louder. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy hugged Foxy tightly. Suddenly, there's a rustle. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy closed their eyes. "I-it's c-c-close!" Bonnie said fearfully. Suddnly, a creature with a lion body with bat wings and a scorpion tail jump off the Bush. The creature roars loudly

"FOXY RUN!" Bonnie, Chica and Freddy shouted at once. Foxy nodds before running away from the creature. The creature follows Foxy. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica are continiously shouting while Foxy is running away from the beast. Suddenly, Foxy can see light.

"Hold on mateys! This is going to be a rough ride!" Foxy said. Foxy begins to run faster towards the light while Bonnie, Chica and Freddy are hugging Foxy tighter. Foxy is loosing the creature. When Foxy reached the light, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy are now outside of the forest. Foxy is still running and not breaking a sweat. Suddenly, Foxy trip on a rock and then everything become black.

_**``Somepony's POV``**_

I am happily walking in the streets with a basket in my mouth. Inside the basket are Fruits and Vegetables, meat, fish, and finally bread. I'm done shopping. Now I'm going back to my cottage which is near the Everfree Forest. After 15 minutes, I'm on an open field. I can see my cottage. M y cottage is like a tiny dot. I flap my wings and I started to fly my way towards my Cottage.

As I get closer to my cottage, I notice a lot of animals are gathered around in front of the bridge. I wonder what happpened? Oh, I hope nothing bad had happened when I was away. I gently land on the ground and approach the Animals. "Excuse me? But what are all of you looking at?" I asked. The Animals made a way for me. My eyes widen. I saw 4 cute little animals. A lavander Rabbit, A yellow Chicken, A Scarlet fox with an eyepatch and a hook and a Brown Bear. All of then have the same height as I have.

"Oh we must help these 4 animals!" I said. The other animals nod in agreement. Every animal helped the 4 animals. I lead the animals to my cottage. I along with the animals crossed the bridge and went inside the Cottage. "Please wait here. I'm going to get a matt" I said. The animals nodded and I smiled. I went upstars and went to my room to get a long matt. I open my cabinet and grabbed a long red matt laying on the top shelf. since I can't reach it, I flam my wings and grab the matt. The matt is soft and very comfortable when you lay on it.

I close the cabinet before going outside the room and went downstairs. I place the matt on the center on the room. The animals place the 4 animals gently on the matt. It seems that the 4 animals are sleeping. I sighed in relief. "That should do it. Now, is anyony hungry?" I asked. The animals nods fast and their mouths are dripping saliva. This made me chuckle.I went ot the kitchen and the animals followed me.

_**``Bonnie's POV ``**_

I started to open my eyes slowly. My vision is all blur but I can see a light. I close my eyes. I open my eyes again and my vision is still blur. I close my eyes again. I open my eyes again but this time, my eyes are wide open and my vision is now clear. I sit up and I look around. I can see... things. I can see a chair and a door and windows. Some thingsaren't familiar to me. I turn my head to the left to see the rest of the gang are sleeping peacefully. I'm 100% sure that we are being chased by a monster.

"What happened?" I asked as I scratch my head. Damn it.. My head hurts really bad. Wait.. Since when did I felt pain in my body? My ears perked up. I turn around to see a yellow um... I think it's a horse with wings. It has a pink long hair, blue eyes that is similar to Chica and Freddy, and has 3... butterflies in it's umm... I think I heard the humans call it butt.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" the horse said with happiness. The horse flew straight at me and hug me tightly. Her hug is so tight that I can't even breath. My face is starting to change in color. The horse notice this and quickly let go of me.

"I-I'm sorry. I-it's just that y-your cute" the horse said. Cute... Did she just call me cute? I can feel my cheeks are burning up. W-wait a minute, am I... Blushing?! I quickly cover my cheeks so the horse can;t find out that I'm blushing.

Suddenly, me and the horse heard a loud screech. I quickly cover my ears. When the screech is gone, I turn my left to the right to see the rest of the gang are awake. I guess Foxy and Freddy was awaken by Chica's screech.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Foxy asked. Me, Freddy, The horse and Foxy looks at Chica. Chica begins to blush because of embarrassment. The horse chuckled for some reasons.

"S-sorry... I just had this bad dream that we were all eaten by that creature" Chica said. The horse raise an eyebrow. She must be curious about the creature what is Chica talking about.

"Aye... Good thing Capn' Foxy here save our lives. If it wasn't fawr me there, we would be dead" Foxy said with a grin. Yeah Foxy was right... If it wasn't for him, we would be dead.

"E-excuse me... But I'm just curous. May I ask who are all of you?" the horse said. Me, Chica, Foxy and Freddy look at each other. Freddy nods signaling its ok to tell our names.

"My name is Bonnie" I said with a smile. I always comes first when it comes to introduction and Freddy is always the last one cause you know... "My name is Chica" Chica said with a smile.

"Foxy" Foxy said with a smile. "And my nme is Freddy. Thank you for uh... Putting us here in this Matt. What is your name?" Freddy said.

The horse introduced herself to us "My name is Fluttershy" the horse, now named Fluttershy, said. "And it's my duty to take care of abandoned animals until someone wants to adopt them" FLuttershy added. So she is an Animal caretaker?

"Are all of you hungry?" Fluttershy asked. Fluttershy is so nice. "Capn' Foxy is a bitt hungry from all that runnin' away from the beast" Foxy said. Chica, Freddy and my stomach growled at the same time. Me along with Bonnie and Chica blushed. Fluttershy just chuckled. "What would you like to eat?" FLuttershy asked.

"Are there any Pizza?" Chica asked. Chica, all about Pizzas... Seriously, can that chicken eat anything except for Pizza? "No... But I do have some fruits and vegetables. Some carrots, apples, cheese, and some other stuff" Fluttershy asked. Chica look at the floor with a sad face. Good thing that Fluttershy doesn't have Pizza or else Chica will lose her slender body.

"Some carrots would be nice" I said. Children say to me that "You should eat your Carrots Bonnie". I haven't tasted a carrot before and I'm very eager to taste one right now. Fluttershy nods.

"What about you Foxy and Freddy?" Fluttershy asked. Foxy and Freddy put their right paw (hook for Foxy) on their chin. After a few moments, they decided what they would eat. "Some Apples are good" Foxy said.

"Apples sounds nice" Freddy said. Fluttershy nods before looking at Chica who is still looking at the ground. "What about you Chica?" FLuttershy said. Chica sighed before speaking. "Apples sounds good. I haven't tasted any other food except Pizza" Chica said. Finally! You made a good decision Chica.

Fluttershy nods before she goes to the kitchen leaving me, Foxy, Chica and Freddy alone in the room. "The lass is nice" Foxy said. Me, Freddy and Chica nodds. "Say Foxy, I forgot to ask. How did you do it?" Freddy asked.

"Do what matey?" Foxy asked as he scratch his head with his left paw wondering Freddy is talking about. "You know... You carried the 3 of us and ran all the way to the end of the Forest. You didn't even break a sweat" Freddy asked

"Freddy... Many children alway climb on me body" Foxy said. All of us just said ohhh. I'm starting to have a flashback about that time

_**`~ Flashback begins ``Bonnie's POV``**_

"Look at Foxy guys" I said. Freddy and Chica looks at Foxy. Foxy is struggling with the children. The Children is climbing around Foxy's body. This made me, Chica and Freddy chuckle.

"Easy there maties" Foxy said. We started to laugh at Foxy. After 2 minutes, we stopped. "Should we help him out?" I asked. Freddy and Chica put their animatronic hand to their chin and thinks about it.

"Nah... He can handle it" Freddy said. Suddenly, I can hear someone calling my name repeatedly.

"BONNIE!" a voice shouted.

_**`~ Flashback ends ``Foxy's POV``**_

"BONNIE!" I shouted at Bonnie. bonnie begins to shook his head. I crossed my arms. "What are ye doing matey?" I asked.

"I-I'm just having those memories in the old days" Bonnie said. Suddenly, Fluttershy came out of the kitchen door with a tray on her mouth. On the tray, there are 10 apples, and 5 carrots. She approach us and drops the tray on the matt. Me, Chica and Freddy take one apple and takes a bite. Our eyes widen.

"This is good" Chica said as she takes another bite. It's true that these apple are delicious. "You said it. This stuff is way so good" Freddy added.

"Thank you. It was freshly made by my friend who is working at a farm" Fluttershy said with a smile. I finish my apple before taking another apple from the tray. Before I take a bite, I turn my head to the right to see Bonnie happily munching his umm... Carrots.

"Havin' a good time there matey?" I asked. Bonnie's mouth is full. He simply nodded. I take a bite of my apple and I cheefully chew it. This apples is just good and juicy.

"Umm... May I ask anothr question?" Fluttershy asked timidly. Me, Chica and Bonnie looks at Freddy. Freddy nods and Fluttershy smiled. "Where did the 4 of you come from?" Fluttershy asked. Bonnie, me and Chica looks at Freddy again.

Freddy didn't nod. He swallows his food and tells us to have a private talk. Me, Bonnie and Chica approach Freddy and we made a circle. "So, should we tell her?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. I'm having seconds" Freddy said. Suddenly, Chica speaks. "She deserves to know Freddy" Chica said

"What made ye say that matey?" I asked. Chica sighed before speaking. "She served us food and drag us here in her cottahe to be safe. She deserves t know" Chica said

Me, Bonnie and Freddy was speachless. Freddy sighed. "Chica has a point" Freddy said. Me, Bonnie and Chica nods before turning our atention to Fluttershy who is waiting for the answer. Freddy takes a deep breath.

"We came from a... Pizzeria" Freddy said. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Since when did the Everfree forest had a Pizzeria?" Fluttershy asked

"No no no... We came from a Pizzeria from... another place. We got here by the use of a shooting star" Freddy said. This made Fluttershy's eyes widen. "We wish upon a shooting star and this happened" Bonnie added.

"What was your wish?" Fluttershy asked. Me, Bonnie and Chica looked at Freddy again. Freddy nodds. It's my turn to speak. I took a deep breath before speaking. "We wish for a Second Chance so we can be happy again" I said

"A second chance to be happy? What happened to the 4 of you? Did the 4 of you got bullied or something?" Fluttershy said worriedly.

"That's too personal Fluttershy" Chica said.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about you past. I'm not forcing all of you to answer it" Fluttershy said. The lass is so kind and she always understands. "Thank you" Freddy said

We continue to eat again. After a few minutes, the tray is empty and so does Bonnie's tray. Our stomachs are full. Fluttershy gets the tray and went to the kitchen to clean them leaving me, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy alone in the room again.

"Say Freddy. I just thought of something. Where could we umm... you know... sleep since we are no longer Animatronics?" Bonnie said. Freddy's eyes widen.

_**``Freddy's POV``**_

My eyes widen. Damn it! I forgot that we are no longer Animatronics. We don't have any place to... uhm... I think Sleep is what the humans call it. Since we are no longer Animatronics, we need to do what humans do. "Good Pizzeria you're right!" I said

"Calm down Freddy... I'm sure we can find a place to stay" Chica said trying to calm me down. That's not enough to calm me down. If we don't find a place soon... We might die here and loose our chance! Suddenly, Fluttershy went out of the kitchen.

"You could stay in my cottage if you want" Fluttershy said. That's weird. I wonder why Fluttershy knows that we need a place to stay in? I open my mouth to ask Fluttershy. When I was about to speak, Chica suddenly speaks before me.

"Really? Thank you so much Fluttershy!" Chica said happily. I'm starting to get curious about Fluttershy. How is it she knows we need a home to sleep? I'll ask her later. Right now, we need to focus about other things like currency. I heard that humans needs umm... Money... to buy stuff.

"You're welcome. That's what friends for" Fluttershy said with a smile. I'm starting to think that Fluttershy can't be trusted. Then again... She is so kind to us. Argh! Damn it my head hurts...

"Uh guys? I think it's best to explore the place to you know... Uh... Know more stuff?" I said. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy are looking at me with an eyebrow raised. Fluttershy then says "Why do't I tour you guys to Ponyville? My friends live there".

I guess we don't have a choice. If we explore this place alone, we might bumb into another creature again or even worst. I sighed. "Uhh sure Fluttershy" I said. Fluttershy smiles before she goes to the door. "Follow me please" Fluttershy said kindly.

Me, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy nodds before we approach Fluttershy. She opens the door and went outside while we followed her outside. Chica closed the door before we cross the bridge. FLuttershy went to the right. We also went to the right.

As we walk along the open field. I can't stop thinking about Fluttershy. The question is still buzzing in my elec-umm... Brain. I sighed and looked at the blue sky. The Sun is still high in the sky.

_~~To Be Continued_

**_~Again... Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any damages of the Child's brain.__  
><em>**

**_~That is the end of chapter 1 of the story hope you guys like it. I made the Chapter a little bit longer. Feel free to point out some misspelled words. Nice reviews are appreciated. As always, I'll see you at the next chapter. Cya!_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Getting to Know everything

_**~Hey guys uLynx here and welcome to Chapter 2 of the story. Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG LONG wait guys! The reason haven't been updating this is because i don't have any idea to continue it. Since all of you are eager for some more, here it is. So yeah, hope you guys can forgive me. Sorry for the Tittle. I know the Tuttle sucks. Anyways, on to the story.**_

_**Chapter 2 - Getting to know everything**_

After 10 minutes, Fluttershy and the gang reach the streets of Ponyville. We all know Ponyville is full of talking Ponies. Everypony except Fluttershy of course are eyeing Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy.

"This is just Creepy" Bonnie asked. The rest nodded in agreement except for Fluttershy. Their first destination is Princess Twilight Sparkle's Kingdom where Princess Twilight Sparkle lives. Citizens of Ponyville refer to her as the Princess of Friendship but to her friends, she is refered as an egghead, and the bearer of the element of Magic.

"Our first destination is Twilight's Kingdom. Twilight is one of my friend and she is a Princess. Twilight is an Alicorn by the way" Fluttershy said. According to Goddesses long ago that Alicorns are immortal meaning they can't age. They can die if something pierce through their body. Freddy and the others raised an eyebrow not knowing what is Fluttershy saying.

Fluttershy sighed before speaking "It's better to explain it if you meet her personally". After some minutes, they've reached the doors of the Kingdom. The Kingdom is a big tree castle. Fluttershy knocks on the door before taking a step back.

"Come in!" a voice called out. The voice is coming from the inside. The doors magically opened. "Come on" Fluttershy said. Fluttershy is the first one to go inside before Bonnie. Next to Bonnie is Chica then Foxy and last is Freddy. Of course, the castle has luxury furniture, some paintings, windows, bookshelfs with books, tiles, beautiful light, fire place, blah blah, everything that is fancy.

"What a nice house" Bonnie said. Foxy went to the bookshelf and grab a book. The title says "The Pirate of the 7 seas" but FOxy can't ready it. He can only read The Pirate. "What in the 7 seas is this thingy?" Foxy asked.

"That is a book" a voice said. Foxy turns around to see a lavander pony with both pair of wings and horn, has moderate violet eyes, moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks. She has a golden crown with a violet star shaped gem on the center. Foxy's eyes widen.

"Booty! Give me that BOOTY!" Foxy said as he take a step. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy sighed. Bonnie and Chica approach Foxy. Bonnie holds Foxy's left arm while Chica is holding his Right arm.

"Sorry Foxy, but that "BOOTY"... Is taken" Bonnie said. Foxy takes another step. Bonnie and Chica tried to stop Foxy from taking the step but Foxy is too strong. Both of them are getting dragged. "Yar... Then I'll stuff ye n the Davy Jone's Locker so I can get that Booty" Foxy said as he takes another step.

"T-too strong! Someone help us!" Bonnie said. Freddy and Fluttershy approach Foxy. Freddy is pushing Foxy while Fluttershy is pulling Foxy along with Bonnie and Chica but it's no use. FOxy is just too strong.

The Lavander Pony takes 5 back steps. The pony is now shaking fearfully. "D-don't worry T-twilight... W-we'll stop... Foxy!" Fluttershy said. They tried their best to stop Foxy but Foxy is just dang strong.

"Damn it Foxy! Get back to your senses!" Chica said before slapping Foxy hard. Foxy head turn to the right. His left cheek turned deep red because of the slap. Foxy stop walking towards the lavander pony.

"F-foxy? Are you ok?" Chica asked worriedly. Foxy turns his head to the front and put his left paw to his left cheek. "Yarr..." Foxy said as he rubs his cheek. Bonnie, Freddy and Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"Thanks for gettin' me back to me senses Chica" Foxy said his cheek. "Also... Sorry fawr sacrin' ya lad" Bonnie, Freddy, Fluttershy and Chica lets go Foxy. "I-it's ok..." Twilight said.

Foxy begins to feel a sting on his left cheek. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Twilight and Fluttershy notice Foxy's cheek is red. "Oh my! Foxy I'm so so sorry!" Chica said before approaching Foxy. "Twilight, do you have an ice pack?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

"Well, I do have some. Let me call Spike" Twilight said before shouting Spike's name. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy. Freddy, Twilight and Fluttershy can hear footsteps coming to the stairs. When they turn their head to the left, they see a purple baby dragon with green spikes. "What's the matter Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Uhhh Twilight? Who are they?" Spike asked. Twilight turns her head towards Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. "These Spike are our guests" Twilight said before pointing Bonnie "This is Bonnie the Bunny" Twilight then points Chica "Chica the Chicken"

"Why does Chica has a bib?" Spike said.

"Its personal" Chica said making Spike nod. Twilight then points Foxy "This is Foxy" Twilight said before pointing Freddy "This is Freddy" Twilight said.

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy. This is Spike. My number one assistant" Twilight said. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy wave at Spike and he waves back at them. Spike approaches Twilight. "So do you need anything Twi?" Spike asked.

"Yes. Can you please get an icebag in the Kitchen?" Twilight said. Spike nods before going to the Kitchen to get the icebag. Bonnie looks at foxy's red cheek before his hand slowly approach his cheek. Once his hand contacted to Foxy's cheek, Foxy scream. "IT HURTS!" Foxy shouted before slapping Bonnie's hand away. "S-sorry. I was kinda curious" Bonnie said. Freddy and Chica begins to chuckle.

After a seconds, Spike is back with an icebag on his hand. Spike gives the icebag to Twilight. Twilight gets the icebag from Spike's hand before putting it on Foxy's red cheek. Foxy puts his paw on the icebag to put the icebag in place. "The pain will be gone in about 2 to 3 minutes so don't worry" Twilight said.

"Thank ye lass. I owe ya one" Foxy said.

"Thank you Twilight for everything" Fluttershy said. "I think its time to move to our next destination"

"If I may ask, where are all of you going?" Twiligh asked curiously.

"We are going to the Sugarcube Corner" Fluttershy said with a smile. "I'm touring them around Ponyville. why?"

"May I come with?" Twilight said before approaching the gang. "Why not? You are welcome to join" Fluttershy said. Twilight smiles before she and the rest approach the door. "Spike! Please take care the Kingdom for me. I'm going with Fluttershy" Twilight shouted.

"Alright Twilight! Have fun!" a voice said coming upstairs. With that, Twilight and the rest goes outside the catle before going to Sugarcube corner.

_**~In the Sugarcube corner**_

Inside the Sugarcube corner, we can find a pink mare behind the cashier. We all know who is this mare. The pink mare's curly tail begins to twitch. The pink mare looks at her tail before narrowing her eyes. "my Pinkie senses is telling me that 4 new weird animals are coming! I better be prepared!" the pink mare said before dashing to the kitchen.

_**~We go back with Fluttershy and the FNAF Gang**_

They arrive at the Sugarcube. "Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy. this is the Sugarcube Corner. The Sugarcube corner is where you can buy sweets like Candies, Muffins, Cakes, and a lot more. This is also where my friend lives" Fluttershy said before opening the door. Inside the Sugarcube, there are candies, lolipops, cakes, muffins, and others sweets that make your blood flow. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy along with Twilight and Fluttershy enters the gingerbread house.

"Wow... There are a lot of... Colorful thingies here" Bonnie said while looking around.

"You can say that again" Chica said.

"Hello there!" a voice said. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy screams while Foxy runs behind Fluttershy and Twilight. "Hahahahaha! Look at your silly faces!" a voice said.

"Yar... who's that little lass?" Foxy asked.

"Her? She's Pinkie Pie" Twilight said. Foxy looks at Pinkie Pie before narrowing his eyes. "Don't worry Foxy. Pinkie is always like that" Twilight added.

"If ya say so lass" Foxy said before going on Twilight side. Twiligh, Fluttershy and Foxy notice Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are hugging at each other while shaking with fear. They chuckle. "I-Is it... Over?" Chica asked fearfully.

"It's over mateys" Foxy said. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy opens their eyes before separating themselves. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy notice a pink mare is laughing like a maniac. "Who is she?" Freddy asked. "Was she the one who scared us?"

"She's Pinkie Pie and yes she's the one who scared you" Fluttershy said. "Pinkie loves to prank someone like Rainbow Dash" Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy raise. The four of them begins to wonder who is Rainbow Dash.

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry Bonnie, we will meet her soon" Fluttershy said with a smile. Pinkie begins to calm down. Once she stops, she stands up before smiling. "Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said. "And welcome to Ponyville!"

"Hello Pinkie Pie" Chica said while waving at Pinkie Pie. "How did you know that we are new here?"

"That's easy. My Pinkie senses told me" Pinkie said. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy raise their eyebrows curious at Pinkie. "Erm... What is... Pinkie senses?" Freddy asked.

"Just go with the flow Freddy. Pinkie is kinda... Well... Weird" Twilight said.

"Hey! I'm not weird!" Pinkie said. Twilight screams before turning around. She sees Pinkie in front of her. "W-wait what?!" Bonnie said. "How did you got there so fast?"

"Well I..." Pinkie said. "... I don't know". Pinkie smiles again. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Twilight and Fluttershy raise their eyebrow. "Like I said... Weird" Twilight said. "So Pinkie Pie, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I was gonna plan a welcome party for the four of them" Pinkie Pie said. Party... Those words begins to echo in their heads. Those sad memories begins to flood their heads. Balloons, Confetti, party hats, and the chears/screams of the children. "Guys..." A voice said "GUYS!" Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy shook their heads before looking around. "I-it was all just..." Bonnie said.

"What was all just what?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nothing... Twas nothin" Foxy lied. Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie raise an eyebrow before shrugging. "We need to keep moving. We still need to see Rarity, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said

"Someone called my name?" A voice said. Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy turns around to see a cyan pony with wings with a rainbow colored... hair... "Hi Rainbow!" Pinkie said. waving at the cyan pony.

"Hey Pinkie" Rainbow said. "Twilight and Fluttershy! Didn't notice you there. What's up?"

"We are just touring Bonnie, Chica, Foxy anf Freddy around Ponyville" Fluttershy said. "What brings you here Rainbow?"

"I'm here to pick up my order. Is it ready yet Pinkie?" Rainbow said. Suddenly, they are smelling something burning. Pinkie's eyes widen "Oh no... The CUPCAKES!" Pinkie said before dashing to the kitchen. Rainbow hoofpalm "Well... Looks like my breakfast is ruined" Rainbow said.

Pinkie exits the kitchen with a tray. On the tray are... Black... thingies. "Sorry Dashie... I was busy planning to prank the four of them and and and..." Pinkie was cut off by Rainbow Dash. "I guess its alright..."

"Let me bake you another batch for free" Pinkie said.

"Really?! Thanks Pinkie! you're the best" Rainbow said. "So anyways... These are the new guys in Ponyville huh?" Fluttershy nods in agreement. Rainbow takes a look at the four. "Hmm... Looks to me that the four of you came from the Everfree Forest. But hey! A friends of Fluttershy, Twilight, or Pinkie Pie is a friend of mine! My name is Rainbow Dash" Rainbow said. "What's your name?"

"So you're Rainbow Dash... Well My name is Freddy. This is Bonnie" Freddy said before pointing at Bonnie

"Chica" Freddy said before pointing at Chica

"and Foxy" Freddy said before pointing at Foxy

"Nice to meet you all" Rainbow said with a smile.

"We should really be get going. We still need to visit AppleJack and Rarity" Fluttershy said. Fluttershy looks at the nearest window. she sees the sun setting down. "ApplJack? I saw her selling Apples earlier" Rainbow said.

"Can you take us there Rainbow?" Fluttershy said while making a cute eyes at Rainbow Dash. "Sure. Follow me" Rainbow said before they exit the Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash leeads the way while the rst are following her. While they are walking in th streets of Ponyville, Fluttershy tours Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy.

After a few minutes or so, they can see an ornage pony with a hat ontop of her head. Infront of her is a cart filled with Red apples. Chica, Foxy and Freddy notice that the apples this mare selling is similar to the Apples Fluttershy given to them. "Look there is AppleJack!" Twilight said. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy along with Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie goes at the orange mare.

"Howdy Partners!" the orange mare said. The four mares said hi to their friend. "Say, who are them fellers?" the orange mare asked

"I'm Bonnie!"

"Chica"

"foxy

"Freddy. Nice to meet you Ms..."

"AppleJack. It's nice ta meet y'all! A friend of one of my friends is a friend of mine!" AppleJack said. After the introduction ,the begin to chat a little since it still early. After a few hours or so, they are all laughing. "Good one Rainbow" AppleJack said before laughing again. Fluttershy notice that sky is getting dark. Fluttershy gasp.

"Oh no! We still haven't met Rarity yet!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh my Celestia you're right!" Twilight said. "Quickly to the Carousel Botique". And with that, they all went to the Carousel Botique. They didn't even notice their friend Rarity is just behind them.

"Argh... Now I have to walk towards the Botique!" Rarity said before going to direction that the gang taken.

The Gang already arrive the Carousel Botique. All of them are panting and sweating except for Rainbow Dash. After a few moments, they are all back in shape. FLuttershy clicks the button, which is beside the door, that triggers the doorbell of the Carousel Botique. They waited for an answer. 5 seconds have passed and there is still no answer. Fluttershy clicks the button again.

"Coming" a voice said. The voice is coming behind them so they turn around. They see Rarity with an angry face on.

"Rarity. Why are you here? Suppose to be that you should be inside?" Twilight said.

"I wennt to the SPA. You know that I need my SPA time every once a week." Rarity said still have her angry face on. "Why so Grumpy Rarity?" Pinkie asked.

"Why? All of you just left me like I was nothing but a shadow. Didn't you all notiee me?" Rarity said. They all shook their head. "We're so sorry Rarity. We didn't notice you" Fluttershy said. Rarity's angry face turns into a smiley face. "All of you are Forgiven"

Rarity notice there are four creatures behind Fluttershy. "Darling... Who are they?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy moves away to reveal Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. Rarity's eyes widen before taking a deep gasp. Rainbow Dash flies straight at Rarity. She covers Rarity's mouth using her hoof. "Calm down Rarity" Rainbow said. Rarity nods before Rainbow takes off her hoof from Rarity's mouth.

"Now tell us what's on your mind... Calmly..." Rainbow said. Rarity nods before taking a deep breathe. "Where did those creatures come from..." Rarity said calmly.

"They came from the Everfree Forest and- "Fluttershy was cut off by Rarity. "THE EVERFREE FOREST?!" Rarity shouted getting everypony's attention. Rainbow hoofpalm before sighing. "So much being calm..." Rainbow said. Rarity begins to hyperventilate.

"It's not what you think Rarity! They may came from the Everfree Forest but they are very nice." Fluttershy said. "Please calm down" Rarity tries to calm herself. It took her 2 minutes to be fully calm. "Alright... I'm fully calm." Rarity said.

"Guys? Why don't you introduce yourselves to our good friend Rarity?" Fluttershy suggested. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy nods. Bonnie is the first one to introduce himself. "Umm... Hi, My name is Bonnie" Bonnie said

"Chica"

"Foxy"

"Freddy"

"T-THEY CAN- "Rarity was cut off by Rainbow Dash. "Yes they can talk. Calm down Rarity" Rainbow said. "Now calm down will you? Geez" Rarity takes a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. That was very unlady like... Ahem. It's nice to meet the four of you. A friend of dear Fluttershy is a friend of mine. My name is Rarity" Rarity sau said. "And my word you four need some make over. Seriously"

"Make over? What's a make over?" Bonnie asked.

"They would love to Rarity but unfortunately... Umm..." Twilight said before she begins to think of a reason. She notice that the sky is turning midnight blue which means it is getting late. "They can't have a make over cause its getting late and Fluttershy still needs to tour them around Ponyville."

"I guess you are right. I guess some other time" Rarity said.

"Ah must be on mah way partners. Ah think Granny Smith is worried sick ahbout me. Cya tomorrow girls" AppleJack said before going back to her abode.

"Which reminds me. I need to wake early for the upcoming event tomorrow. Cya tomorrow everypony" Pinkie said before dashing of to the Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow yawns. "I'm kinda tired... I'll catcha girls tomorrow" Rainbow said before flying up.

"Come on Fluttershy. Let's go" Twilight said before she, Fluttershy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy leaves while Rarity waves them good bye before going inside her house. A few minutes later, Twilight. Fluttershy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy reached Twilight's Kingdom. Fluttershy, Bonnie, chica, Foxy and Freddy say their good bye to Twilight before going to the Cottage.

After 3 minutes, they reach the Cottage. Fluttershy opens the dor before opening the lights. They see the Cottage is quiet and empty. Probably all animals are in their houses. They go inside before Freddy closes the door. "You should take my room. I will sleep in the sofa instead." Fluttershy said.

"No no no! It's ok. We will sleep in this matt. Besides, this matt is very comfortable" Freddy said.

"W-well.. I-if you say so." Fluttershy said.

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy goes on the matt before laying on it. Fluttershy goes upstairs. "Good night Fluttershy" Bonnie, chica, Foxy and Freddy said all togther. Fluttershy stops on her tracks and turn around. She sees Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy are already sleeping. "Good night" Fluttershy said before going upstairs. She goes to her room, goes to her bed before laying on.

Fluttershy can feel her eyes getting heavy. She closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

_-To be Continued_

**_~ Well that was chapter 2. Again sorry everyone for the LONG LONG LONG wait._**


End file.
